180 Degrees
by Alexandria Jaganshi
Summary: The Sanzoikkou are dead, but they're not supposed to. So the goddess send them to another world to take over the life of their other selves. What happens when Sanzo's a wimp, Hakkai's a rebel, Gojyo's a geek, and Goku's antisocial? Full summary inside.
1. And so it begins

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**AJ: I OWN THEM!!!! I OWN THEM ALL!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **_

_**Jeep: Kyuuuu (translation: No, you don't)**_

_**AJ: LALALALALALALALA!!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU………**_

_**lawyers knocked on door**_

_**AJ: Errrrr… I mean… what jeep said….. --"**_

**I've been thinking of this story a lot and decided to finally post it….  
**

**Summary**: The Sanzo-ikkou are dead, but they're not supposed to. So the goddess send them to another world to take over the life of their other selves whereas their other selves are supposed to die long before. What happens when they landed in a world where they're all still in highschool? and where Sanzo's a total wimp, Hakkai's a rebellious teenager, Gojyo's a brainiac, and Goku's an antisocial rick kid. Their world will be turned upside down as the four arrives to take over their place.

**Chapter 1**

The four travelers was lying on the cold ground, deep gashes littered their bodies, blood flowing freely from the wounds. They did not seem to be breathing… in fact… they did not seem to be alive at all…

Not far from where they were lying, the remains of Hontou Castle could be seen, merely rocks and rubble. They had not been able to prevent Gyumaoh from being resurrected, but they had managed to eliminate him before he regains even more power…

…at the cost of their own life…

They have finally reached west, they have completed the mission, and their journey has finally ended… or… has it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The great Kanzeon Bosatsu watched from above.

"So it has finally ended…" She said thoughtfully, a frown gracing her lips… she had just lost her entertainment after all…

"Kanzeon-sama!" A lower ranking god who Kanzeon didn't bother to remember the name of said urgently "These four are not supposed to die yet… it is not their time!"

The goddess raised an elegant eyebrow, her eyes sparkling, as her lips curled into a smirk. Maybe her entertainment wasn't gon after all...

"I will take care of it" she said as she gracefully stood up from her seat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while, in another dimension….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genjo Sanzo sat in a corner, his glasses lay broken on the ground. A bruise marred his porcelain white skin and he had a cut on his lower lip.

The school's resident gangster had just finished his weekly beating on the golden-haired high school student.

Sanzo had always been on the bottom of the social latter, even now when he's already a senior. He wears thick round glasses, dressed as a nerd would, is an orphan, and a total wimp, thus being the perfect victim for bullying.

He never really fit in, what with his golden hair and amethyst eyes, and he never really attempt to. He just felt that, somehow, he doesn't belong there… or anywhere else for that matter…

He stood up shakily and retrieved his bag. As he lifted it, he found that it was ripped open because of his latest encounter with Cho Hakkai, the same person who just gave him his weekly beating.

He limped back in the direction of his flat, unable to take the train since the thug took all of his remaining money.

He sighed mournfully; he just hoped that thing would change… somehow…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sha Gojyo sat in his room, studiously reading a textbook. His crimson locks had been dyed black and he wore contacts to hide his rather unusual eye color. As a child, he had been severely ridiculed for his hair and eye color, and eventually decided to change them. But the ridicule did not stop, for he is one of the smartest kids in high school, otherwise known as a geek.

He yawned, stretching his body which was stiff from reading too long. The apartment he was staying at was quiet, not a sound could be heard. Both of his parents were away on a business trip abroad, they have been for the last few years.

He stood up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

He sighed to himself and looked wistfully out the window, he wished his life would be more exciting for him, he's getting sick of his monotonous lifestyle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cho Hakkai leaned on a wall in a dark alley, counting the money he took from one amethyst eyed teenager, a cigarette between his lips.

"1,900… 2,000…" He finally finished.

He whistled appreciatively as he slipped the money into the front pocket of his trousers.

"That kid sure has quite a lot of money on him…" He murmured with a smirk as he began to walk towards the apartment he shared with his sister.

"Tadaima!" He shouted as he entered through the front door.

"Okaeri!" came the reply from the direction of the kitchen.

The sound of nearing footsteps was followed by the appearance of a beautiful young woman in her early twenties. A frown formed on her face as she noticed the cigarette between her brother's lips. Hakkai was then left to blink confusedly from the lack of cigarette as she snatched it away.

"I've told you a million times; no smoking in the house." She chastised him sternly.

"It's not even a house! It's a goddamn apartment!" He mumbled as his face was twisted into a scowl.

Even so, the scowl on his sister's face rivaled his own.

"Then why don't you go get a _job _so we can finally live in a _house_!" She said as she stared pointedly at him.

"Tch… I'm going to my room…"

The green-eyed teenager decided he had enough of her sister's lecture and stomped to his room.

Shunrei, Hakkai's sister, huffed in annoyance.

"And don't forget to study!" She shouted after him.

"Whatever" he called back at her as he slammed his door shut.

She sighed exasperatedly; sometimes she wished her little brother is a bit more responsible, it would make things easier after the accident that took away their parents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Young master, your dinner is ready"

"Hai" The monotonous reply was muffled through the thick ornate door. The said door then creaked open, revealing a chocolate-haired, golden eyed, 15 years old boy.

There wasn't a trace of emotion across his face and his eyes looked almost dead. It was obvious to see he didn't talk much and wasn't really a people person.

He walked to the dining room in silence, his footsteps echoing down the luxurious hallway.

Son Goku came from a wealthy family, but he was also an orphan. His parents died in a fire that swallowed their summer home, a fire that a mere 5 years old boy survive.

Ever since the death of his parents, he ceased to show his emotions and became rather anti-social. Because of this, he was soon known as the rich weirdo at school.

He sat down on the far end of the long dining table, silently eating the meal prepared for him by the maid. The whole room was silent except for the soft clinking of spoon and fork on porcelain plate.

"I'm done" Goku said as he suddenly stood up, his chair making a soft scratching noise as it scraped the marble floor. He hadn't even finished half of his meal, yet before any of the maids could say anything about it, he was already on his way to his room.

Charles, the butler of the mansion, shook his head sadly; he remembered the time when his young master was carefree and cheerful...he wished the young master would revert back to the carefree child he once knew.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sanzo-ikkou woke up to find themselves surrounded by… nothing.Not a single object could be seen, everyway they look it's all black.

"Urrgh… Where the hell are we…" Gojyo said as he slowly sat up, holding his throbbing head.

"What happened?" Goku asked as he looked around "Hey! Where are we?"

"I just said that, you stupid ape"

"I'm not a stupid ape, you perverted kappa!"

"Why you…"

And so begin the inevitable squabble between the said ape and kappa…

BANG!

Until one irate monk decided he had enough…

"URUSAI!!!" the said monk shouted at them as he began beating them with his harisen, a vein throbbing in his temple. While one green eyed youkai tried in vain to calm the three of them down.

"I see the four of you are awake…" a familiar voice drawled from somewhere in the darkness.

Kanzeon Bosatsu walked leisurely towards them, appearing from somewhere in the darkness, in all her might and glory.

"Oi, Kuso baba, where the hell are we?" Sanzo called impatiently, massaging his temple in frustration.

"What's with the hurry, dear nephew?" The almighty goddess drawled with a smug smirk.

"Gomennasai, Kanzeon-sama, but I too would like to know that…" The ever so polite Cho Hakkai said with a smile.( A/N: I mean, come on, he's ALWAYS smiling)

"Very well, since you asked so _nicely _I suppose I should tell you…" She said in the same tone she used before "You are in the space between earth and the after-life"

"So we're dead?" Goku suddenly piped up.

"Yes, you are. Now shut up and let me continue." She said carelessly.

Goku looked somewhat crestfallen and Hakkai, who was standing closest to Goku, thought he heard him mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'no more meatbuns'.

"The glitch is… you're not supposed to die yet…" She continued lazily.

"So, why are we here instead of down there?" Gojyo cut her off.

"I'm getting to that." She said to him, obviously annoyed at being interrupted for the second time. "Unfortunately, your bodies are damaged beyond repair."

Sanzo raised a cryptic eyebrow at that.

"So… I'm sending your soul to another dimension" She explained "Most of you there are way overdue."

"If you can send our soul to another dimension, why can't you fix our body?" Gojyo questioned her.

"What part of 'damaged _beyond _repair' don't you get?" was the mocking reply.

As she said that, Sanzo's eyebrow rose even higher.

She snapped her fingers, a smug smirk plastered on her face. Gojyo and Goku didn't seem to notice the grin, but that was just as well considering their brain capacity, but both Sanzo and Hakkai had a growing feeling of uneasiness. However, before any of them could say anything, they fell into unconsciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, four different people made a wish... unbeknown to them that it would come true... in the most twisted way possible...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kanzeon-sama, why didn't we just repair their bodies?" the same lower ranking god from before asked her.

"We needed to collect the souls of their other selves anyway, so think of it as killing two birds with one stone." She said firmly.

"I understand, Kanzeon-sama…. You are most wise to think of that…" The god said with a bow.

A smirk formed on Kanzeon Bosatsu's lips.

"That, and it's more fun this may…" She continued "And so it begins…"

**End Chapter**

**Okay guys, tell me what you think! I know it's short but I promise it'll get longer in the later chapters (at least I hope so --")**

**Now, push that little purple button on the left bottom corner over there and give me a review 'kay? **

**AJ**


	2. Sanzo's Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, if I did I wouldn't be writing this and instead finished their journey…**

**Chapter 2**

Kanzeon Bosatsu watched leisurely from her seat in heaven.

"And so it begins…….."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genjo Sanzo decided to take a shortcut through an alley. It was getting dark and he wanted to get back to his flat as soon as possible.

He ran through the dark alley, hugging his ripped bag close to his chest as to keep the contents from spilling. His eyes were beginning to swell, limiting his already poor eyesight and his broken glasses didn't exactly help, causing him to bump into something… or more precisely… someone. And it's never a good thing to bump into a someone in an alley such as this.

"What the hell?!" the man he had bumped into shouted as his cigarette fell to the ground.

"S-sorry…" Sanzo stuttered out as he scrambled to gather his belongings that fell on impact.

The man cracked his knuckles threateningly and Sanzo two others behind him. The three of them grinned wickedly.

"Well… what's a twerp like you doing here…" The man on the front drawled, taking a few steps in his direction. "You made me drop my cigarette, you're going to pay for that."

"I-I'm afraid I d-don't have any money on m-me, sir…" Sanzo stuttered out as he edged away from the offending men.

"Come on… we all know that's not true…" The man said as he moved closer.

Sanzo continues to back away from the three thugs but was stopped when he felt his back hit the wall. He knew he's no match for the three guys, so he did what he could do… he ran. He ran as fast as he could, not even bothering to check where he was going. The alley was almost like a maze, and he could faintly hear the footsteps of the three thugs running after him, determined not to lose their victim.

He soon lost track of how many turns he took but the sound of the thugs' footsteps were also fading. He might not look it but he was a pretty fast runner, it came from all the years running away from bullies and the likes.

Just as he let relief claim his heart, his luck ran out. As he made a right turn he came face to face with a solid brick wall, in other words, a dead end.

He made a move to turn around but the only exit was blocked by the three thugs, they had apparently managed to catch up with him. He was trapped.

But before the thugs even reach him, he felt a searing pain throughout his body. He fell to the ground, writhing around as he felt his body began to change, painfully. A scream escaped his lips and pierced the silent night as the pain became unbearable.

"W-what's happening t-to me…" He managed to gasp out through the pain. _'Am I dying…'_

"_You should've been dead long ago…" _A voice suddenly answered, a voice so similar to his own yet different at the same time.

Sanzo looked up and saw… himself, wearing what looked like a monk's robe, a scripture draped on his shoulders, and smoking a cigarette.

"_W-who are you?"_ He asked hesitantly, he noticed he was no longer in the alley, instead they were surrounded by darkness. He also realized that he could no longer feel the pain from before.

"_Genjo Sanzo"_ Came the careless reply.

"_B-but if you're Sanzo… then who am I?"_ He said uncertainly, trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

"_Genjo Sanzo"_ came the same blunt reply.

"_H-how?"_

The blond priest blew out a smoke.

"_Long story cut short, I'm dead but I'm not supposed to be, but you're alive when you're supposed to be dead…"_

The shorter Sanzo scrunched his eyebrows together as he tried to process the fact.

"_So… how come you're here if you're dead?"_

"_To take over your life…" _The taller blonde said in a bored manner, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"_My life?"_

"_Are you deaf or just plain stupid"_ The taller man said as he rolled his eyes _"Kuso baba, she probably did this on purpose…"_ He mumbled the last part irately.

The two of them fell silent after that. The silence lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like hours for the two of them.

"_Do I even have a choice?"_ The shorter of the two inquired.

"_My guess is; no"_

"_I thought as much…"_He sighed, but there wasn't a trace of disappointment in his voice. Just as the last word escape his lips, his figure began fading.

Then everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three thugs were bewildered and, dare they admit it, frightened. Not one minute ago, the blond dude they were chasing after suddenly dropped to the ground screaming and fell silent afterwards. They also noticed some differences about him, like all his bruises and cuts had disappeared and he seemed to have grown a few inches. Then the weirdo suddenly woke up, threw away his glasses, and glared at them in a way that would scare even a ten foot giant away.

Needless to say, the three of them were ready to bolt.

But, then they realized that the same guy glaring daggers at them were the same guy who were running away in fear from them earlier and decided to stick to their pride, the sneer coming back to their face.

"Hey wimp! What're you glaring at! You want a beating that bad?!?!" The leader shouted at him as he cracked his knuckles threateningly. The other two then joined in taunting the already irate blonde.

Bad idea.

Before the leader knew what was happening, he found himself coming up-close and personal with the ground as he fell face first onto it.

The blonde was smoking the cigarette he took from the fallen leader in a bored manner, although there was an aura of extreme contempt and annoyance, while he stared at the other two in a manner that made them run away with their tail between their legs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo opened his eyes slowly to reveal a pair of piercing amethyst orbs. His vision was blurry because of the now useless, not to mention broken, pair of glasses placed uncomfortably on the bridge of his nose.

He ripped it off and threw it away carelessly.

Once his vision returned, he saw three guys towering over him. He stood up from his position on the ground and dusted himself. The three guys seemed to be in a state of shock as he looked at them.

"Hey wimp! What're you glaring at! You want a beating that bad?!?!" The one on the front, Sanzo figured he was the leader, suddenly shouted at him. He wasn't even glaring… granted he always did look like he's glaring.

Sanzo scowled, he was not in a good mood, he had died and forced into the body of his other self, not to mention his other self had seemed wimpy even in his spirit form. Fate's a bitch, or rather the kuso baba is. Now he knew what the smirk was for.

Add to the fact he didn't have a single cigarette on him and you have one pissed off monk and if that particular monk happens to be none other than Genjo Sanzo then any sane person with enough brain would flee for their own well being.

Apparently the three thugs were either insane or doesn't have enough brain capacity for instead of fleeing for their life they kept throwing one insult after another.

One hard punch was all it took to deflate their ego. Just one.

'They really are a wimp' He thought in disgust as he watched the other two running away.

His mood had lightened a bit after he managed to get his hands on a couple of cigarettes. But, the little amount of good mood was immediately squashed as he realized he had no idea where he was.

He then noticed a ripped bag on the ground, after further inspection, he found out it was his.

'Maybe I could find out some info about me…' Sanzo thought distastefully as he began to sort through _his _stuff. The thought sounded weird even in his own mind.

Sending him on a mission to the west with two idiots were bad enough, but now the kuso baba just had to send his previously dead soul to another dimension, that in itself wasn't so bad until you considered the fact the him in this world is a total wimp and he had no idea where he is or where he lives or anything about himself for that matter.

After a few minutes of rummaging and a couple of swear words that would make a sailor blush, he finally found a student ID… his student ID. He let loose another string of vulgar words as he realized he's a teenager… again!

The good news is he found his address and thankfully a map of the town was imprinted on one of his schoolbooks. And so, he began the long journey of getting back to _his _flat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to hisflat had been uneventful…unless you considered being mugged and beating said mugger as eventful. Apparently, he was well known in the area to be a wimp as it's quite hard to forget someone with bright blond hair and is an easy source of money. This fact, of course, only resulted in an even more pissed off former priest.

He entered his flat and slammed the door closed. He sat down at a couch and draped his arm across his face. He sighed in exasperation and annoyance.

"Kuso baba! She probably did this on purpose!" He growled irately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in heaven, a goddess smirked.

"My dear nephew has always been bright…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the midst of his annoyance at a certain goddess, he wondered what kind of person the other three ended up to be. Whatever his assumptions are, he would certainly be in for a little surprise.

He got up from his place on the couch and began exploring the place that would be his home from now on. He was a bit disappointed to find that the small flat housed no liquor for he was hoping to get drink himself into a stupor and hopefully when he woke up tomorrow morning, hangover and all, he would find himself in his usual robes and find out all of it had just been a dream. Hell, he would even refrain from cursing the monkey and kappa if he could get back to a more familiar surrounding.

As he searched his won bedroom he found a small book, with his name written neatly on the front, it seemed to be a journal of some sort. He flipped through them and spent the night reading through the life of his other self…

He was shocked to find out he was an orphan, although it didn't bother him a bit, and that he had been ridiculed for most of his life. The fact that he would have to go to school also bothered him, since he had never gone to any school of sorts. But what shocked him the most was the name written in an untidy scrawl, not at all like the rest of the neat curvy lettering that could be found in the journal, as if the one who had written this had been terribly upset at the person.

That in itself wasn't so surprising, since it was written that the guy had been the one who took his money most frequently, but the name of the said person had been a shock.

Cho Hakkai

He could barely read the angry untidy scrawl, but there was now mistake about it… it was definitely the name of the green-eyed youkai he had known.

As he sat there, shocked at the revelation, one simple thought crossed his mind.

'What the hell!!!'

**End Chapter**

**So? What do you think? The next one will probably be about Hakkai's return…. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!!! **

**AJ**


End file.
